mistahkentsdndhomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Khaveh Exports
Khaveh Exports Owned by the vastly powerful House Cartahegn, this is the largest set of buildings in Bloodcove. The house’s main warehouses form a large complex on the sea-port, and their main base of operations is a re-purposed mansion in the upper class district. Their main storefront is located in the trade district. The store is run by a manager named Claud. Claud is a short and round man who has almost no hair, and what hair he does have is a comb-over (like Donald Trump). He is so short that anyone he meets can see the top of his head and the comical hairstyle he has affected. The storefront will sell contracts for goods to be shipped from the port to any port in the world. The rates are very high, but they guarantee safe arrival and will compensate anyone who losses cargo for the full value of the goods. They will also sell passage on their ships. The company will not transport slaves, nor will it engage in transporting any substance or commodity it finds distasteful. The House Cartahegn is morally opposed to slavery but will allow most intoxicating substances to be transported. It will not knowingly transport any sort of biological or chemical weapons, and charges a premium for any arms shipments. It has occasionally refused to ship arms to certain countries or colonies based upon the House’s diplomatic stance or alliances. The Khaveh Exports store arranges for most of the goods that people wish to ship from the port, and deals almost exclusively with House Cartahegn’s private trade fleet and navy. This house sends vast trade fleets (and naval escort ships) all over the interior sea and oceans. They are well known for their reliable deliveries, and the sea-worthiness of their vessels. Their rates are higher than most private companies and some larger transportation companies. The reason is that they are never attacked by pirates, and rarely challenged at sea in any military encounter. Their warships feature the only remaining super weapon of the ancient world, a process for making Alchemical fire perfected by the ancient Greeconians. All of their ships feature both close range fire weapons (known as dragon’s breath) and longer range catapults and ballista that fire pots of alchemical fire a great distance. Even their archer’s use arrows tipped with vials of this elixir, which burns once exposed to air or water. Once the alchemical fluid starts burning it cannot be smothered or stopped, and will burn through most know substances in minutes. A single arrow hitting the deck of a ship is enough to burn through the decks to the outer hull and breach the ship. Naval vessel design was perfected long ago by these island peoples, their ship are faster, tougher and more sea worthy than most other nations. The Cartahegan peoples chose to use their super weapon only defensively, and have maintained their power through trade and commerce rather than aggression. No single nation would dare to attack them, and their fleets conduct trade even when naval blockades and warfare would prevent others form venturing into the hostile seas.